legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S1 P13/Transcript
(Alex and a few other heroes walk through the woods) Alex: *Sigh* Erin: How is there still nothing to find...? Miles: I'm not picking up tracks nor am I picking up any activity. Jordan: I'm really thirsty... Alex: Just a bit more Jordan. We'll find something. Jordan: I hope so. Jessica: Me too. Alex:..... (Ghira's ear then perks up) Ghira: Hm? Blake B: You heard that too? Erin: *Turns* Heard what? (Soon, the heroes hearing pained roaring and growls somewhere nearby) Alex: !! Ghira: That. Blake B: It's coming from deeper into the woods. Come on! (The heroes follow Blake and Ghira into the woods) Blake B: Shouldn't be far now! Alex: What is that? Some kind of animal? Ghira: My guess? Might be Grimm. Erin: Why would Grimm making THESE kinds of noises?! Blake H: I think we'll find out in a moment! (Eventually, the heroes end up at the source of the noise) Blake B: *Pushes the bushes aside* Over here! Ghira: *Pushes more bushes aside* It's right- !! GNN!! (The heroes all look in shock at the sight) Heroes: !!! (Four Grimm Humanoids are seen with their faces split open as they are seen each with proboscis-like limbs emerging from them. Each one is seen rammed down the throats of four Beowolves) Blake B:..... Ghira: Tho-....Those are..... (The Grimm then stop and protract the proboscis as they turn to the heroes) ???: *Guttural growling* (The Beowolves then roar in pain as four more FULLY grown Grimm Humanoids emerge from their smoking bodies. The four Humanoids' faces then close) ???: Humans..... ???: They finally figured us out.... Alex: Oh.... My.... God.... Erin: These... These Grimm... They're... They're.... Jordan: They're Targhuls…. Zulu: TARGHULS?!?! (The Grimm all let out loud roars as they all bear their claws) ???: KILL THEM ALL!!!! (The Grimm Targhul then charge) Alex: SHIT!!! (Just before they strike, the scene cuts to Tom, Nora and Ren hearing the noise) Ren: Hm? Tom: You heard that too? Nora: It's this way! Come on! (The three then run off before the scene cuts to the path Ruby and Spot were racing Hyper on. They're seen reaching the other end of the path) Ruby: *Jumps up* WOO HOO!!! Spot: We did it! We won! I GET TO KEEP MY COOKIE BOX!!! Ruby: Yeah you do Spot! (The two laugh before Hyper runs up visibly defeated) Hyper: W-W-What!? B-But how, no one can beat me, NO ONE!! Ruby: Guess you misjudged us Hyper. Spot: Yeah, and now I get to keep those cookies you wanted! Hyper:.....*Clenches fist* I-I..... Ruby: Come on Spot, let's go find the others before something else happens. Spot: Right! (The two start to walk away before they hear Hyper growl) Ruby: *Turns* Hm? Spot: *Turns* The hell? Hyper: *Growls* No one....ever.....BEATS ME!!! (Hyper's face splits in half as he roars) Ruby: A-AAH!! Hyper: *Guttural* I'LL KILL YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU AAAAAALL!!! Spot: T-That's not just a Grimm! THAT'S A TARGHUL!!! Ruby: OH NO!!! (Hyper roars as he charges) Spot: Ruby, get your weapon out now! Slice him before he gets close! Ruby: R-Right!! (Ruby pulls out Cresant Rose and goes in to slice Hyper who vanishes) Ruby: H-Huh!? Spot W-Where did he go!? (Hyper appears behind Spot) Spot: *Looks* !! Hyper: *Roar* (Hyper rams his fist through Spot's chest) Spot: !!! GUHAAH!!!! Ruby: SPOOOT!!! (Spot falls down as his wound begins to regenerate, however he is knocked unconscious by the sudden shock of the attack) Spot:..... Hyper: *Growls* Parasite..... Ruby: Spot.... *Tears up* Hyper: You're next.... Ruby: Spot..... *Eyes go blank* SPOOOOOOOOOOOT!! (Suddenly Ruby's silver eyes powers activate. Hyper seeing this suddenly flash of light, causes him to turn and retreat and hide from being hit) Hyper: *Loud shriek* GAAAAHAAAAAAAH!!!!! (From the other side of the woods, the heroes fighting the Grimm Targhul hear the shriek) Alex: The hell?? Jack: What was that?? (The Grimm see the distracted heroes and proceed to run off) Blake H: *Gasp* Ruby! Spot! Alex: Come on! (The heroes run off. Tom and the others run past but see them running) Tom: Huh?? Alex: Guys come on! The others need help! Tom: Uhh, right! (The group follows suit. It then cuts to Spot waking up on the ground) Spot: *Groans* What the hell hit me...? (Spot then sees Ruby on the ground) Spot: *Gasp* RUBY!!! (Spot rushes to Ruby and check on her. Meanwhile an injured Hyper is seen hiding near by) Hyper: D-Damn it.... This.... N-No one... No one told me she had... D-DAmn it.... Need to... get back to the others.... (Hyper begins to slowly walk away. He then notices he's not only severely burnt, but also encased in stone on parts of his body) Hyper: T-The.....The rumors a-at the....nest w-were.....true..... T-They do exist..... (Hyper continues to move away as Spot keeps trying to wake up Ruby) Spot: R-Ruby! Ruby please wake up! Ruby! (Spot tries to think of something to do. He then sees his cookie bag) Spot: *Grabs the bag* I hope this works. (Spot pulls out a cookie and puts it to Ruby's nose) Spot: Come on come on! (Ruby then begins to sniff the cookie) Spot: *Gasp* Ruby: *Eyes slowly open* Cookie...? Spot: Ruby you're okay! Ruby: Spot! (The two hug) Ruby: A-Are you okay?! Spot: I'm fine are you? Ruby: Why wouldn't I be? Spot: You used them. Ruby: Them? Spot: Your Silver eyes. Ruby: ! I did??? Spot: *Nods* (Spot then points over to Hyper who continues to struggle with walking) Hyper: T-This can't be h-how I die.....Not me....I-I'm the fastest i-in the land.....I-I..... (Hyper falls onto his side dying) Hyper: T-Though, I can die knowing.....m-my people know what you are......Y-You're one of the S-Silver-Eyed Demons.....A-And they.....will....kill you....for it...... (Hyper then dies before his remains turn to smoke and vanish) Spot:..... Ruby:..... (The two stand up and walk over to where Hyper's body was) Spot: You still haven't completely figured out how to use them, but at least they saved us from him. Ruby: Yeah. They did. But I still training before I can fully use them. And be able to use them without getting tired like I do. Spot: Yep! Plus, we get to keep the cookies! Ruby: Heh, yeah. Spot: You think Qrow or someone might yell at us for almost getting killed again? This does seem to be a trend with us. Ruby:... I won't tell if you don't. Spot: Deal. (Ruby nods) Spot: Now let's go find the others and get out of here. Ruby: Right behind you. (The two run off before more Grimm Targhul are seen watching in the woods) ???: *Growls* Hyper.... ???: The rumor was true after all. ???: She's a Demon.... ???: We need to alert the King and everyone else immediately. They need to know that witch exists. ???: Right. Let's go. (The Grimm Targhul all run off) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts